New York Times
by sonic.last
Summary: This is a few one shots of the time Ran and Conan spend in New York after my other story 'Two lives.' When they have left.
1. Flight

This is going to be a few ones shots with Ran and Conan after they moved to New York, leading up to the next part of the story.

* * *

><p>(Fly.)<p>

It has became a habit, late in the night she would watch the 15 year old open the window letting in the cool air. The boy always looked back at her, flashing her a sly smile before excusing himself. She would simply nod her head and watch as he jumped out the window.

The rest of the night, she would sit on the sofa waiting for his return. Her imagination would run wild while she brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly with her head resting on top of them. Her beautiful eyes shut, she imagine her hair blowing wildly in the nights cool air. The birds flying by with her following behind them, a glorious smile on her flawless features.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of thoughts that would appear every night. "I can't fly." She spoke lowly to herself, a look of disappoint on her face. She frown, placing her chin on her knee.

"Of course not." She jumped, quickly turning her head to face the window. The raven haired male simply grin at her, his pure white teeth shinning in the room. He shut the window. "But I could offer you the next best thing." He made his way toward her, his face slightly red from the cold air outside. He placed a cold hand on her shoulder. "A ride."

She already knew what he was going to say, her heart was racing before the words even escape his lips. She had been in his arms when he flew once after the Kudo mansion was blew up. She never forgot the sight of the full moon, looking so close like she could reach out and touch it. She wanted to go, but then there was the bad part, the height. Sure she love a nice view like anybody else, but on a plane it is completely different then being in somebody arms. She was scared of heights now, but she still wanted to go, all she has to do is voice it. "No thanks, I'm fine with solid ground." She lied smoothly.

The male nodded walking toward his room. She head him say something under his breath, but she couldn't make it out. She let her fear get in the way of something she really wanted, she was scared out of her mind, so it was a huge surprise to herself when she shouted. "Let's fly!"

Conan stopped and faced her with a huge smile on his handsome features. "That's the way." The boy wings shot out his back, the raven wings larger then him. He walked over, lifting Ran easily. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as he approach the window.

"Don't you think you should had opened it first?" She asked, smiling slyly up at him. Her head buried in his neck.

"You could open it." He smirked slightly, this was his way of showing her she could back out now and he would never bring it up again. She thought about turning back, but she got this far and she wasn't turning around. She reach out, pulling the window up while remaining in his arms. The winged boy step out the window slowly before dropping suddenly.

Ran shut her eyes tightly, burying her head back in his neck, her hands gripping the fabric to his shirt. She could feel the cool air slapping against her face, the sound of a few birds passing by, yet she still refused to open her eyes. Her heart was racing more the longer they stay in the air flying between buildings and alley ways. "Don't drop me!" She cried.

He did not response to her cry, she didn't hear his voice. She relax suddenly after feeling a warm pair of lips press against her neck softly. "I would never drop you." He whispered. "Open your eyes." He spoke smoothly and she obey finally opening her wonderful eyes.

She gasp, staring at the breathing taking sight. She reach out toward the round glowing white ball in the sky, known as the moon. It glow brightly, shinning the streets. The stars was bright, shinning like diamonds. She felt the boy slowly lower her, she release him when she felt the ground under her bare feet. "How are we able to see it like this if we are on the ground?" She asked.

"We are not, look down." She did so and gasp at the sight. "Empire state building, gives a wonderful view of the city right?" He asked, sitting beside her. She felt him lift her legs up to his lap, rubbing her feet to keep them warm. "We could leave when you want."

She nodded, scolding herself in the inside for not going out with him all them other times. She may have been scared as hell, but one thing was for sure...She wanted to see this sight much more.


	2. Song

I Don't own the song.

* * *

><p>(Song.)<p>

Ran hated days at work, the sound of phones ringing repeatedly. She was happy that she had a assistant, she didn't make the young woman do much, but she still was a lot of help. Ran also hated writing and the people who often yell at her on the other end of the phone, causing her ears to arch. She had to resist the urge to scream back at them and risk losing her job.

She was just now thinking about it, forcing herself to remember that the green light was go and the red was stop unlike in japan. She parked her small car on the side of the street, close to the side walk before exiting it.

She slowly went up the stairs into the small house, pushing the door open slowly. She wasn't met with the usual blue eyes that usually lock with her own and smile at her from his seat on the sofa.

She walked over to the sofa, taking off the tight red heels and tossing them aside. She flex her toes before removing her knee high socks and deciding to look for the 14 year old. She stopped, hearing an beautiful voice. She close her eyes, knowing exactly who it was singing the song. "That's what he doing." She thought to herself, entering his room.

The male back was to her, the tattoo under covered by the white shirt he worn. She sat on his bed, watching him.

_Tell me, who did I leave behind? You think it got to me~_

Ran close her eyes, listening to him closely. He didn't sing much after they got in New York, mainly from the pain leaving his friends behind brought him and the death of his mother.

_I can just read your mind, you think I'm so caught up In where I am right now...but believe I remember it all~_

He stopped suddenly before closing his blue eyes and shaking his head. His thoughts a million miles away from there, he jumped hearing a cheer behind him. "Sing Every time we touch by Cascada!" Ran exclaimed, joy in her eyes. Conan didn't have the heart to say no, so he took a breath and started.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._  
><em>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<em>  
><em>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why<em>  
><em>Without you it's hard to survive.<em>

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
><em>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<em>  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.<em>  
><em>Need you by my side.<em>  
><em>'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.<em>  
><em>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<em>  
><em>Can't you hear my heart beat so...<em>  
><em>I can't let you go.<em>  
><em>Want you in my life.<em>

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
><em>They wipe away tears that I cry.<em>  
><em>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.<em>  
><em>You make me rise when I fall.<em>

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
><em>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<em>  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.<em>  
><em>Need you by my side.<em>  
><em>'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.<em>  
><em>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<em>  
><em>Can't you hear my heart beat so...<em>  
><em>I can't let you go.<em>  
><em>Want you in my life.<em>

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._  
><em>And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.<em>  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.<em>  
><em>Need you by my side. <em>

By the end of the song, Ran was sitting on his bed, grinning widely. "Sing Ayumi Hamasaki Dearest!" He smiled at the request.

_It would be nice if  
>we could throw away everything<br>but what is most important;  
>Reality is just cruel<em>

Whenever I close my eyes  
>you're there,<br>smiling

Ah- I hope your smiling face  
>is with me until the day<br>I fall into eternal sleep

Are all people sad?  
>They are forgetful creatures...<p>

For that which you should love,  
>for that which gives love:<br>give it your all

Ah- when we met  
>we were so awkward<br>We've taken the long road;  
>we've hurt each other along the way<p>

Ah- I hope your smiling face  
>is with me until the day<br>I fall into eternal sleep

Ah- when we met  
>we were so awkward<br>We've taken the long road,  
>but we've finally arrived~<p>

He opened his eyes to see Ran hugging his pillow fast asleep with a smile on her face. He sat beside her running his fingers though her short hair, smiling at her reaction. He didn't like to sing any more because there was nothing to be happy, but he still smile at the thought that enter his head.

_'I'll sing for you.'_


End file.
